Roześmiany Jack (Laughing Jack)
Był ciepły, letni dzień. Mój 5-letni syn James bawił się w ogródku za naszym domem, który znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta. James zawsze był cichym chłopcem, zazwyczaj bawił się sam ze sobą. Nie miał wielu kolegów, ale zawsze miał wybujałą wyobraźnię. Właśnie karmiłam naszego psa Fido, kiedy usłyszałam jakby James rozmawiał z kimś na podwórku. Nie mam pojęcia z kim mógł rozmawiać, może w końcu znalazł przyjaciela? Trudno jest ciągle mieć go na oku, szczególnie kiedy jest się samotną matką, więc zdecydowałam, że pójdę zobaczyć o co chodzi. Kiedy wyszłam na podwórko, doznałam lekkiego szoku. James siedział sam. Czy mówił do siebie? Przysięgłabym, że słyszałam inny głos. „James! Chodź do domu.”, zawołałam. Wszedł do środka i usiadł przy stole. Była pora lunchu, więc postanowiłam, że zrobię mu kanapkę z indykiem. „James, z kim rozmawiałeś na dworze?”, zapytałam. James spojrzał na mnie, „Bawiłem się z moim nowym przyjacielem.”, powiedział z uśmiechem. Dolałam mu mleka i tak jak każda dobra matka powinna, zaczęłam się wypytywać. „Czy twój przyjaciel ma imię? Czemu nie spytasz się, czy nie chce z nami zjeść lunchu?”. James wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział. „Nazywa się Roześmiany Jack.”. To co powiedział, trochę mnie zaniepokoiło. „Hmm? To dopiero dziwne imię. Jak twój kolega wygląda?”, spytałam trochę zmieszana. „Jest clownem. Ma długie włosy i wielki nos, długie ręce, workowate spodnie, pasiaste skarpetki i zawsze się uśmiecha.”. Doszłam do wniosku, że mój syn opowiadał o wymyślonym przyjacielu. Myślę, że to normalne dla dzieci w jego wieku, szczególnie że nie ma się prawdziwych do zabawy. Pewnie to tylko tymczasowe. Reszta dnia minęła normalnie. Zaczęło się robić późno, więc położyłam Jamesa spać. Włożyłam go do łóżka, dałam buziaka i włączyłam lampkę nocną przed zamknięciem drzwi. Byłam bardzo zmęczona, zdecydowanie więc położyłam się od razu do łóżka. Niedługo potem miałam straszny koszmar… Było ciemno, byłam w jakimś zniszczonym wesołym miasteczku. Strasznie się bałam, biegnąc przez nieskończone pole pełne namiotów, popsutych maszyn i opuszczonych domków z grami. Całe to miejsce wyglądało strasznie. Wszystko było czarno-białe, maskotki-nagrody wisiały na pętlach, wszystkie z chorym uśmiechem na twarzy. Czułam się jakby całe miasteczko patrzyło na mnie, nawet jeżeli nie było nikogo w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Nagle usłyszałam jak gra muzyka. Dźwięki „Pop Goes the Weasel” grane na akordeonie, echem krążyły przez miasteczko. To było hipnotyzujące. Podążałam za tym dźwiękiem do namiotu wprawiona w trans, nie mogąc się zatrzymać. Było bardzo ciemno. Jedyne światło jarzyło się na samej górze. Kiedy podchodziłam coraz bliżej światła, muzyka powoli cichła, a ja nie mogłam przestać śpiewać. „Wszystko wokół krzewu morwy. Małpa goni łasicę. Małpa myśli, że wszystko jest zabawą.” Muzyka ucichła przed końcem i nagle wszystkie światła się zapaliły. Blask był oślepiający. Jedyne co mogłam zobaczyć, była to mała, czarna sylwetka, zbliżająca się do mnie. Potem następna i następna. Były ich dziesiątki. Wszystkie podchodziły coraz bliżej. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. Moje nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Jedyne co mogłam, to patrzeć jak podchodziły. Kiedy się zbliżyły, zobaczyłam… ONE BYŁY DZIEĆMI! Kiedy spojrzałam na jedno z nich, zauważyłam, że były one strasznie okaleczone i oszpecone. Niektóre z nich miały pocięte całe ciało, inne były dotkliwie spalone, a innym brakowało części ciała, nawet oczu! Dzieci rzuciły się na mnie i zaczęły mnie szarpać i rozdzierać od środka. Kiedy zostawiły mnie w spokoju i zniknęły, jedyne co mogłam usłyszeć, to śmiech. Straszny, przeraźliwy, złowieszczy śmiech. Obudziłam się następnego ranka zalana zimnym potem. Po wzięciu paru głębokim wdechów, popatrzyłam w górę i zobaczyłam, że kilka figurek Jamesa stoi na mojej nocnej szafce wprost przede mną. Westchnęłam, „Pewnie James obudził się wcześniej i poustawiał je tutaj.”. Pozbierałam zabawki i udałam się do jego pokoju. Jednakże kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, James spał. Wzruszyłam ramionami, włożyłam zabawki do pudełka i skierowałam się do dużego pokoju. Trochę później James obudził się, a ja zrobiłam mu śniadanie. Był cichy i wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pewnie także nie spał zbyt dobrze. Zdecydowałam zapytać się go o zabawki. „James, synu, czy tego ranka zostawiłeś zabawki w moim pokoju?”. Jego oczy szybko mnie zmierzyły, po czym z powrotem spojrzał w dół na swoje płatki. „Roześmiany Jack to zrobił.”. Przewróciłam oczami i powiedziałam, „Więc powiedz „Roześmianemu Jackowi”, żeby trzymał zabawki w twoim pokoju.”. James skinął głową i skończył śniadanie, po czym stwierdził, że idzie się pobawić do ogródka. Poszłam się zrelaksować do dużego pokoju. Chyba musiałam przysnąć, bo obudziłam się kilka godzin później. „Cholera! Muszę znaleźć Jamesa.”. Martwiłam się, minęły ponad 2 godziny, a ja nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Weszłam do ogródka, ale Jamesa tam nie było. Zrobiłam się nerwowa, zawołałam więc, „JAMES! JAMES, GDZIE JESTEŚ?!”. Właśnie wtedy usłyszałam chichot, dochodzący z podjazdu. Ruszyłam przez bramkę dookoła domu, aby dowiedzieć się źródła dźwięku. James siedział na chodniku. Poczułam wielką ulgę i podeszłam do niego. „James, ile razy ci mówiłam, żeby zostać w ogró… James, co ty jesz?”. James spojrzał na mnie, a potem zerknął na swoją kieszeń i wyciągnął z niej całą rękę różnokolorowych cukierków. Zdenerwowałam się, „James, kto ci dał te cukierki?”. James wpatrywał się we mnie bez słowa. „James! Skąd są te cukierki?”. James zwiesił głowę i powiedział, „Roześmiany Jack mi je dał.”. Moje serce stanęło. Kucnęłam, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. „James, mam dosyć tego cholernego Roześmianego Jacka! ON NIE JEST PRAWDZIWY! To jest bardzo poważna sytuacja i muszę wiedzieć, kto dał ci te cukierki!”. Widziałam łzy w jego oczach, „Ale mamo, Roześmiany Jack mi je dał.”. Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki oddech. James nigdy nie kłamał, ale to co mówi jest niemożliwe. Kazałam mu wypluć cukierki, a resztę wyrzuciłam. „Wygląda na to, że nic mu nie będzie. Może po prostu przesadzam? Przecież mógł je dostać od Toma i Lindy z domu obok albo od Pana Walkera. Mimo to będę uważniej go pilnowała.”. Tej nocy zwyczajnie położyłam Jamesa do łóżka, a sama poszłam spać wcześniej. Nagle obudził mnie głośny trzask, dochodzący z kuchni. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i zbiegłam na dół. Kiedy weszłam do kuchni, byłam przerażona. Wszystko z blatu, było zrzucone na podłogę, a nasz pies Fido, wisiał martwy na żyrandolu. Jego brzuch był rozpruty i napchany cukierkami, takimi samymi, które James jadł tego dnia. Moje zaskoczenie zostało szybko przerwane przez krzyk, który dochodził z pokoju Jamesa. Chwyciłam nóż i ruszyłam na górę z prędkością światła, którą tylko matka, której dziecko jest w niebezpieczeństwie może osiągnąć. Wbiegłam przez drzwi, włączyłam światło. Wszystko było porozrzucane po pokoju, a mój biedny syn płakał i trząsł się ze strachu w swoim łóżku, które było mokre od moczu. Chwyciłam go i wybiegłam z domu wprost do Toma i Lindy. Na szczęście jeszcze nie spali. Dali mi zadzwonić na policję. Przyjazd nie zajął im długo. Kiedy wyjaśniłam im co się stało, popatrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę. Przeszukali dom, ale jedyne co znaleźli, to martwego psa i 2 rozwalone pokoje. Policjant powiedział, że prawdopodobnie ktoś włamał się do mojego domu i zrobił to wszystko, zaraz potem uciekając. Wiedziałam, że to nie prawda. Wszystkie drzwi były zamknięte, a żadne okno nie było otwarte. Cokolwiek było w moim domu, nie pochodziło z zewnątrz. Następnego dnia James został w środku, nie chciałam spuszczać go z oczu. Poszłam do garażu i znalazłam tam starą, elektroniczną nianię i umieściłam ją u niego w pokoju. „Jeżeli cokolwiek do niego dzisiaj przyjdzie w nocy, będę w stanie go usłyszeć.”. Poszłam do kuchni i wzięłam największy nóż z suszarki, po czym położyłam go na mojej szafce nocnej. „Wymyślony przyjaciel czy nie, nie pozwolę by cokolwiek stało się mojemu synowi.”. Niedługo potem nadeszła noc. Położyłam Jamesa do łóżka. Bał się, ale obiecałam, że nie pozwolę, aby coś mu się stało. Przytuliłam go, dałam mu buziaka i włączyłam lampkę nocną, zanim zamknęłam drzwi i szepnęłam, „Dobranoc James. Kocham cię.”. Próbowałam nie zasypiać, lecz po paru godzinach poczułam, że odlatuję. „Moje dziecko powinno być bezpieczne w nocy, a ja potrzebuję snu.”. Kiedy tylko położyłam głowę na poduszce, usłyszałam delikatny dźwięk elektrycznej niani, którą położyłam na szafce nocnej. Na początku brzmiało jak zakłócenia, tak jak czasami w radiu, następnie przemieniły się w cichy jęk. Czy James spał? Wtedy usłyszałam śmiech, ten przerażający śmiech. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka i wyciągnęłam nóż z pod poduszki. Pobiegłam do pokoju Jamesa. Próbowałam zapalić światło, lecz nie działało. Zrobiłam krok do przodu i wtedy poczułam ciepłą i lepką ciecz. Nagle nocna lampa Jamesa zapaliła się, a przede mną ukazał się prawdziwy horror. Ciało Jamesa było przybite do ściany, gwoździe przeszywały jego dłonie i stopy, jego klatka piersiowa byłathumb rozcięta, a z niej wisiały jego organy. Oczy i język zostały usunięte, tak samo jak większość jego zębów. Byłam obrzydzona, z trudem wierzyłam, że to moje dziecko. Wtedy usłyszałam to ponownie. Cichy, desperacki jęk. JAMES BYŁ WCIĄŻ ŻYWY! „Moje dziecko, moje biedne dziecko, w wielkim bólu, ledwo trzymające się przy życiu.”. Przebiegłam przez pokój i zwymiotowałam na podłogę. Moje mdłości przerwał jednak straszliwy rechot dochodzący zza moich pleców. Odwróciłam się, jednocześnie wycierając brud z moich ust. Wtedy z cienia wyłonił się on, odpowiedzialny za ten cały horror, Roześmiany Jack. Jego skrajnie blada skóra i matowe czarne włosy, zwisające do jego ramion. Miał białe oczy z czarną obwódką. Jego krzywy uśmiech ukazał rząd ostrych zębów, a jego skóra nawet nie wyglądała jak prawdziwa skóra, bardziej jak guma albo plastik. Nosił niejednolity, czarno-biały strój clowna z pasiastymi rękawami i skarpetkami. Jego ciało było niemal groteskowe, jego długie ręce, mijające jego pas i jego postawa sprawiały, że wyglądał jakby nie miał kości jak szmaciana lalka. Zaczął swój chory śmiech, żeby dać mi znać, że jest zadowolony z mojej akcji i jego dzieła. Wtedy powoli obrócił się do Jamesa i zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej przeraźliwie niż poprzednio. To wystarczyło, żeby wytrząsnąć mnie z mojego przerażenia. Warknęłam, „ODEJDŹ OD NIEGO TY SKURWYSYNIE!”. Ruszyłam na tego potwora z nożem unoszącym się ponad moją głową i dziabnęłam go. Ale chwilę potem, gdy nóż dotknął go, zniknął i zamienił się w czarną chmurę dymu. Nóż przeszedł dalej i przeszył ciągle bijące serce Jamesa, ochlapując moją twarz jego ciepłą krwią… „Nie… Co ja zrobiłam? Moje dziecko, zabiłam swoje dziecko!”. Natychmiast upadłam na kolana, słysząc jak odgłosy syren stają się coraz głośniejsze… „Mój syn, moje małe dziecko… Obiecałam, że będę cię chronić… Ale zawiodłam… Przepraszam James… Przepraszam…”. Niedługo potem przybyła policja, znalazła mnie przed moim synem, wciąż trzymającą nóż pokryty jego krwią. Proces był krótki, szaleństwo. Zostałam umieszczona w Domu Dla Obłąkanych Przestępców, gdzie byłam przez ostatnie 2 miesiące. Nie jest tu tak źle, jedynym powodem, dlaczego nie śpię, jest to, że ktoś za oknem gra „Pop Goes the Weasel”… Rano porozmawiam o tym z sanitariuszami… ---- Tłumaczenie pasty pochodzi ze strony : *klik* Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie